Aşk Geliyorum Demez
by HPAlwaysNForever
Summary: Hogwarts savaşından sonra hayat daha güvenli bir hale gelir. Voldemort ölür, ölüm yiyenler ortadan kaybolur. Ama altın üçlünün bundan sonraki hayatları nasıl olucaktır? [Twitterdaki Türk PROG'dan esinlenmiştir. Onları takip etmiyorsanız, bazı espirileri anlamakta zorlanabilirsiniz]
1. Chapter 1

I.BÖLÜM

_ Fleur ve Bill Weasley yaklaşık iki yıldır evlilerdi. Birbirlerini Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'ndan beri tanıyorlardı. Voldemort zamanında birçok sorun yaşasalar bile çok mutlu bir çiftlerdi. Bill, Weasley ailesinin en büyük çocuğuydu, diğer altı kardeşi ile kıyaslarsak en sessiz olandı. Fleur ise Fransızdı, çeyrek veelaydı. Yıllar önce "Salak", "kendini beğenmiş, hatta Bill'in en küçük kız kardeşi Ginny'nin ona taktığı "Fitil" ismi ile anılsada, yıllar sonra Fleur Weasley ailesi ile iyi anlaşmaya başladı. Fleur İngiltere'ye taşındıktan sonra hep ailesi ve akrabaları ile zaman geçirirdi. Özelliklede Ron Weasley ile. Ron, Fleur'un en iyi arkadaşlarındandı. Tabi en iyi arkadaşları ve biricik kız kardeşi Gabrielle, Fransa'da olduğu için bir tek Ron vardı. Bu Ron için garipti. Belki de dördüncü senesinde Ton'un Fleur'dan hoşlanması buna sebepti. Bill ve Fleur Gringotts Bankası'nda çalışıyorlardı. Bill buradaki işini ne kadar ilerletsede, Fleur yeni doğan kızı Victoire'e bakmak için işi bırakmıştı. Victoire, annesi gibi sarışın, mavi gözlü bir kızdır. II. Büyücü Savaşı'nın yıldönümünde doğduğu için ona Fransızca "Zafer" adı verilmişti. Fleur'un işi bırakmasıyla, Bill fazla mesai çalışmaya başlamıştı. Çok erken saatlerde çıkar ve çok geç saatlerde eve gelirdi. Bazen Fleur yüzünü bile göremezdi. Fleur ise bütün gün kabuk evde kalır, ev işleri yapar ve Victoire'e bakardı. Haftada bir Molly kaynanası ve Arthur kayınpederi onu ve Victoire'i ziyarete gelirdi. Bazen ise Bakanlıkta seherbazlık yapan yakın arkadaşı Ron ziyarete gelirdi. Bill'in bu kadar çok çalışmasından memnun olmayan Ron, Fleur'u yalnız bırakmamak için sık sık gelirdi. Gene o günlerden bir gün Ron Fleur'a uğrar. Güneşli ama birazda rüzgârlı bir gündü. Ron cisimlenerek, kabuk evi gören bir yamaca gelir. Tam Dobby'nin mezarının önüne. Ron, Dobby'nin mezarına doğru yürüdü ve bir dal çiçek bıraktı. Sonrada Kabuk eve doğru yürüdü. O sırada Fleur bulaşıkları yıkıyordu. Tabakları havlu ile kurularken, musluğun önündeki pencereden Ron'un geldiğini gördü. Gülümsedi. Hemen ellerindekini bıraktı ve kapıya koştu. Ron kapıya geldi ve tam çalacakken Fleur ona kapıyı açtı. Ron bir saniyeliğine şaşırmıştı. Sonrada gülmüştü. "Selam Fleuğ." Garip bir şekilde heyecanlanan Fleur "Selam Ron. İçeri gel." Onu içeri aldı. Ona bir çift pembe terlik uzattı. "Kusura bakma diğerlerini bulamadım." Ron kısa bir kahkaha attı ve terlikleri giydi. Ron hemen kapının önündeki küçük salona, kahverengi koltuğa doğru yürüdü. Fleur ise kahverengi koltuğun karşısındaki mavi beşiğe doğru koştu. Victoire'nin uyuduğunu gören Fleur, Ron'nun yanına oturdu;_

-Ee, nasılsın?

Fleur gülümsedi. Uzun zamandır evi ziyaret eden olmadığı için heyecanlanmıştı.

Gözlerinin altından ağladığı ve uykusuz olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

-Pekiyi değil. Sanığım Heğmione'den ayrılacağım.

Ron ile Hermione, Hogwarts savaşından beri çıkıyorlardı. Mutlu bir çiftlerdi. Birbirlerini yıllardır sevmişler ancak; hiçbir zaman birbirlerine acılamamışlardı. "Ayrılacağım" kelimesini duyunca şaşıran Fleur hemen;

-Ne? Neden?

-Öyle işte. Heğmione'ye göre hep işi, değsi benden önce geliğ. Hogwagts'ta son senesini okuduktan sonca ve Adalet bakanlığında çalışmaya basladığından beği hiç görüşemiyoğuz. Mutlu değilim. Zaten yakında seheğbazlık isimden ayrılacağım çünkü yakalamam gereken ölüm yiyen kalmadı. Ben aile kuğmak istiyoğum ama bunun Heğmione ile geğçekleşeceğinden emin değilim.

Fleur cok şaşırmıştı. Ama Ron'u iyi anlıyordu. Onun durumu ile kendi durumu benziyordu. Fleur'un gülümsemesinden eser kalmamıştı. Ona döndü ve

-Bill'den boşanmayı düşünüyorum.

Dedi. Ron'un gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı.

Bu durum onu cok şaşırttı. Gerektiğinden fazlaydı. Çünkü onların sorun yaşadığını Ron bile biliyordu, ama Fleur'un bu kadar ileri gideceğini düşünmemişti.

-Ne? Sen ciddi misin?

Fleur gözlerini yere devirdi. Bu karardan o bile memnun değildi.

-Bunu bende istemiyorum ama dün bu konuyu Bill ile konuştum. O da beni anlıyor. Bencilce davrandığımı biliyorum ama belki de bu şekilde hayat ikimiz için daha da kolay olur. Bu kadar çalışmasına gerek kalmaz en azından. Victoire'e ben bakarım. Bende çalışırım. İşe bu kadar yüklenmez.

Ron, Fleur'a hak veriyordu. Onun ne kadar uğraştığını kendide görüyordu.

-Peki, ne yapmayı düşünüyoğsun?

Fleur derin bir nefes aldı.

-Boşanma kâğıtlarını imzaladım. O da imzaladı. Kesin cevap gelene kadar burada kalacağım. Hogwarts'ta tılsım öğretmenliğine başlayacağım. Orda hiç öğrenci olamadım bari öğretmen olayım.

Ron gülümsedi.

-Yanıma geldiğin için teşekkür ederim Ron. Umarım bu boşanma aramızı değiştirmez.

-Saçmalama. Asla.

Fleur gülümsedi ve kolunu Ron'un omzuna attı.

-Merak etme. Her şey daha iyi olacağından eminim.

Ron kafasını salladı. Fleur, gözlerine baktı sonrada ayağa kalktı. Mutfağa doğru ilerledi. "Kahve ister misin? Sıcak olması lazım."

-Çok isteğim. Uykusuzum bende. Bu ağada akşam yemeğe geliyoğ musun?

Sessizlik oldu. Fleur, Ron'un neden bahsettiğinden anlamamıştı:

-Ginny ve Hağğy'nin düzenlediği? Sanığım Harry'nin yeni evinde olucaktı. Neville ile Luna, Peğcy ile Audğey ve Geoğge ile Angelina çiftleği gelicek sanığım.

Fleur'un hala sesi çıkmıyordu.

-Evet haklısın ne işmiz vağ bizim çiftleğin ağasında? Dedi Ron.

Fleur elinde iki fincan sıcak kahve ile küçük oturma odasına geçti. Gülümsüyordu.

-Şu an en az istediğim şey çiftlerin arasında oturmak. Ayrıca gelsem bile Victoire'e kim bakıcak? Ama ben seni engellemeyeyim. Sen eğlen.

Fleur ona mavi bir fincan uzattı. Ron düşünceli bakıyordu. Fleur kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve Ron'a döndü:

-Percy ve Audreyden uzun zamandır haber alamadım. Nasıllar?

-Audğey hamile..

Fleur bu haberi duyar duymaz normal ses tonundan biraz daha tiz bir ses ile

-Aa.. Gerçekten mi? Audrey'e hemen uğramalıyım. Belki ihtiyacı olan birşey vardır.

Ron, Fleur'un bu iyi kalpliliğini seviyordu. İlk tanıdığında daha bencil ve soğuk biriydi.

-Adını Molly koymak istiyomuş Percy.. Annesinin cesuğluluğu ve fedakağlılını beliğtmek içinmiş..

Fleur kahvesinden bir yudum daha almak için kasaya uzandı.

-Molly gerçekten güzel bir isim. Ve haklı. Yedi çocuk.. Sana nasıl dayandı acaba?

Ron kahkaha attı.

-Zar zor. Hağğy ile neleğ yapmıştık neleğ… Uçan ağabayı çalıp Hogwarts'a kadar gittiğimiz bile oldu. Geğçi yaşadıklarımızla kıyaslayınca bunlağ biğşey değil.

-Evet. Bir kısmını Bill anlattı. Ama senin kelimelerinden dinlemek isterim. Sonuçta yaşamış olan sensin. Beni kırmazsın değil mi?

Ron güldü. Tüm okul maceralarını anlatmak içinden gelmiyordu. Ama anlatacağı kişi Fleur olunca işler… değişirdi.

O gün Ron ve Fleur saatler geçirdiler kabuk evde. Kahkaha,üzüntü, gerilim.. O gece uzun bir zamandan sonra.. yaşam vardı..

Hava kararmıştı. Fleur ve Ron saatin ne kadar geç olduğunu anlamamışlardı bile. Ron susmak bilmiyordu ama Fleur, Ronu dinlemeyi çok seviyordu. Altıncı yıllarından bahsediyorlardı. Fleur elinde sıcak çikolatası ile şömine karşısında, halının üzerinde oturuyordu. Ron ise ayakta anlatıyordu. Ellerini kullanarak anlatıyordu.

-Hağğy, ben ve Heğmione kaymak biğalarımızı içeğken Profesöğ Slughorn ile karşılaşmıştık. Profesöğ, Hağğy ve Heğmione'yi bir pağtiye davet etti. Ama beni etmedi. Adımı bile hatığlayamadı. O sığada yan masada Dean ve Ginny…. Biliğsin…

Fleur kahkaha attı. Ron sinirlendi.

-Çok mu kıskançsın Ron? dedi Fleur, hala kahkaha atarak.

-O benim küçük kağdeşim..

Fleur kahkaha atmaya devam etti. Sonra kendini toparladı ve Ron'un anlatışını dinlemeye devam eti.

-Sonğa bağdan çıktık ve az ilerideki Hogwarts'ın yolunu tutmuşken az önümüzde Gğyffindoğ öğrencileri Katie Bel ile şu an Geoğge'nin karısı olan Angelina Johnson vağdı. Neyse.. Biz yan yana yüğüğken biğ çığlık duyduk. Katie yere düşmüştü ve yanında Angelina "Yapmamasını söylemiştim!" diye bağığıyoğdu. Katie'nin yakınında siyah,süet bir kutu vardı ve içinde zümğut biğ kolye vağdı...

Fleur heyecanla Ron'un anlatışını izliyordu. "Sonra Katie.." devam ettii.

-Katie bir anda havada uçmaya başladı. Acı çektiği yüz ifadelerinden anlaşılıyoğdu. Sonra Katie havada biğ o tağafa biğ diğer tağafa uçumaya başladı. Kontğolünde değildi ama.. Sanki süğükleniyoğ gibiydi..

Sonra bir anda..

-Ingaaaaağağağağa

O sırada Victoire uyanmıştı. Ron'un hikâyesini yarıda bölmüştü. Fleur şöminenin önünde ki halıdan kalktı ve beşiğe doğru yürüdü. Victoire'i Kucağına aldı ve onun başını kendi boynuna dayadı. Victoire susmuştu ama bunca saat uykudan sonra acıkmış olduğunu düşünen Fleur beşikten uzaklaştı ve Ron'a dönerek:

-Ona süt içirmem gerekiyor sanırım. On dakika beklersen hemen işim biter.

Ron acıklı bir şekilde baktı.

-Boşver. Saat çok geç oldu. Başka biğ zaman bitiğiğim.

Fleur'un gülümsemesi silindi. Kafasını salladı. Ron kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. Pembe terliklerini çıkartırken, Fleur:

-Seninle zaman geçirmek çok güzeldi Ron. Umarım doğru olanı yaparsın. Seni mutlu eden kararı seçersin.

Hala Victoire'i kucağında tutuyordu. Ron ona gülümsedi.

-Teşekküğ ederim Fleuğ. En iyi ağkadaşlağımın sevgilisi olunca bu konulağı konuşucak kimse olmuyoğ. İyi ki vağsın.

Fleur gülümsedi ve Ron'un kapıdan çıkmasını izledi. Gecenin karanlığında yok oldu. Fleur, kucağında Victoire ile içeri, Victoire'in odasına gitti. Bir yandan ise ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Nereye taşınacaktı ki? Hogwarts onu işe alacak mıydı? Bir anda alınan bu karar ne kadar düşünülse bile insan önüne sunulacakları nerden bilirdi ki?

Victorie'ye biberon ile sütünü içirdikten sonra Victorie'i beşiğine koydu ve derin bir nefes çekerek noxladı.


	2. Chapter 2

BÖLÜM II

Fleur açık kahve bir takım giymiş,saçlarını taramış ve uzun zaman sonra ilk defa makyaj yapmıştı.Bugün iş görüşmesine gidicekti ama bir sorun vardı; Victoire'ye kim bakıcaktı? Her zaman ki gibi Bill işteydi. Molly Weasley Fleur'e geçici evcini almasını söylemşti ama Fleur evcinlerine güvenmiyordu. Zaten Hermione'nin E.R.I.T'i imzalamıştı ve ona ihanet edemezdi. O sırada kapı çaldı. Çok şaşırmıştı. Kapı açmak için kapıya koştu ve karşısında Luna'yı bulunca çok sevindi. "Luna!" Luna güldü."Selam Fleur" Fleur çok sevinmişti. Ona göre Luna yardımına koşan bir kahramandı. Luna'yı içeri aldı. Luna kapıdan girdikte sonra Fleur'a dönerek "Dışarı çıkman gerekiyormuş sanırım. Molly teyze sana yardım etmemi istedi." Fleur'un gülümsemesi büyüdü. "Molly teyze mi? Ah. Bir insanın alabileceği en iyi kayınvalde belkide o dur." İlk günlerde Molly teyze ile Fleur anlaşmasalardıda Victoire doğduktan sonra birbirlerine sandıklarından daha çok benzediklerini fark ettiler. Luna gülümsedi. "Keşke Molly teyze benim kayınvaldem olsaydı." Fleur kapıyı kapattı ve gülümsedi. "Eminim senide kendi evladıymışsın gibi seviyordur. Seni sevmemek mümkün mü?" Luna tekrar gülmsedi ve küçük salona, Victoire'in uyuduğu mavi beşiğe yürüdü. "Hogwarts'ta işe başlayacağını duydum."

-Evet. Şimdi iş görüşmesine gidiyorum. En iyi olduğum, yani Tılsım dersi vermeyi düşünüyorum.

Luna kafasını salladı.

-Güzel olur aslında. Bizim çocuklarımızada ders verirsin.

Fleur kahkaha atarak;

-Haha olabilir belki. Gerçi o kadar işi devam etirirmiyim bilmiyorum. Hem zaten işi alıcağımda garanti değil.

Luna gülümsedi.

-Sen alırsın, alırsın

Fleur'u gaza getiriyordu.

-Umarım alırım. Hogwarts'ta Üç Büyücü Turnuvasında kaldığımdan beri oraya karşı bir ilgim var. İlk geldiğimde çok kısanmıştım. Çünkü Fransa'da bize çok baskı yapıyorlar ve herşeye kızıyorlar.

Luna dudalarını kıstı.

-Neyse sen öğrencilerini öyle zorlamazsın. Ciddsin ama eğlencelisin.

Fleur teşekkür etti. Gülümsedi. Böyle şeyler duymak onu iş başvurusu için rahatlatıyordu.

-Neyse sana iş görüşmende başarılar. Victoire'e iyi bakıcağımdan emin olabilrsin.

Fleur gülümsedi.

-Hiç olmadı zaten. Eminim bir gün güzel kızların veya yakışıklı oğulların olabilir.

Luna gülümsedi. Onun en büyük hayallerinden biriydi: Aile sahibi olmak. Fleur bunun bir gün gerçekleşeceğinden emindi. Bu yüzden Victoire'i, Luna'nın gözetimine bırakmakta hiç zorluk çekmedi.

-O zaman ben çıkayim.

Fleur deri ceketini giydi. Aynada saçını düzeltti. Luna beşiğe doğru yaklaştı ve Victoire'i kucağına aldı. Victoire uykulu bakıyordu.

-Peki Fleur. Saat dokuza kadar burada kalabilirim. Aklında burda kalmasın.

Yüzünde sıcak bir gülümseme belirdi. Fleur'da ona gülümsedi ve Victoire'ye el salladı. Victoire ona bakmaktan başka bişi yapmıyordu. Çok masumdu. Fleur kapıyı açtı ve dışarı baktı. Kapıyı kapatırken Victoire ve Luna'ya tekrar baktı. Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra eline kapının yanındaki mor çiçeklerden birini kopardı. Önüne döndü ve derin nefes aldı. Dobby'nin mezarına kadar yürüdü. Dobby'nin mezarına eğildi ve elindeki mor çiçeği Dobby'nin mezarının üzerine hafifçe koydu. Fleur ayaı kalktı. Hogwarts'ı hayal etti. Sonra uzun zamandan sonra asasını çıkardı. "Carpe Portus." Cisimlendi. Kendini Hogsmeadde bulan Fleur yavaşça ilerledi. Giydiği uzun kahverengi çizmenin topukları ortamın ilgisini çekiyordu ve bu Fleur'un istediği son şeydi. O kalabalığın arasından bir ses: "Bayan Delacour!"

Fleur sesin nerden geldiğini anlamaya çalıştı. Ama bulamadı. Sonra uzun boylu birinin el salladığını fark etti. Bu kişi Bayan McGonagall'dı. Fleur'e yaklaştı.

-Fleur sensin değil mi?

Fleur kafasını salladı.

-Memnun oldum bende Minevra McGonagall. Okulun müdürüyüm. İş başvurusu için geldiniz yanılmıyorsam.

-Evet efendim.

-Güzel.

Minevra gülümsedi "O zaman bu taraftan Bayan Delacour."

Minevra, Fleur'u sırtından tuttu ve beraber yürüdüler.

Fleur bir senesini burda geçirmişti. Anıları her bir adımda canlanıyordu. 3 süpürge'de içtikleri kaymak biraları, herşeyi. Ama McGonagall etrafı anlatmaya üşenmiyordu. O sırada yürüye yürüye Hogwarts kapısına geldik. "Ostia Aperiam" kapı yavaşça açılmaya başladı. Kapı belki de Fleur'un üç katı boyundaydı ve kapıyı iki taştan yapılmış kanatlı domuzlar koruyordu. Garipti çünkü Fleur hep onları ejderha olarak hatırlıyordu. McGonagall kapıdan içeri girdi ve heykelleri izleyen Fleur'u çağırdı. "Hadi gel. Daha okulun turunu yapıcağız" Fleur, McGonagall'a baktı ve hızlıca yanına yürüdü. McGonagall asasını kaldırdı ve kapıları kapattı. Küçük, yeşillik bir alandan geçtikten sonra karşılarına büyük, muhteşem Hogwarts çıktı. Fleur şaşırmıştı. Daha küçük olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Duvarları ve kulelri eskisinden farklıydı. Savaştan sonra tadilat yapılmış olduğu belliydi. McGonagall ve Fleur yeni yapılan köprünün üzerinden geçiyorlardı. Fleur aşağıya bakmamak için çok uğraştı. Yükseklik korkusu vardı. McGonagall bunu fark etti ve Fleur'u sol omzundan tutup sarıldı. Bu Fleur'un üzerindeki baskıyı azaltmıştı. Köprünün sonuna geldiklerinde Fleur isteksiz McGonagall'dan ayrıldı. Biraz yürüdüktüler. Hagrid'in küçük evini ve uzun merdivenleri yürüdükten sonra Hogwarts'a girdiler. McGonagall önünden geçtiğimiz tüm öğretmenlere selam verdi. Fleur ise onların adlarını ezberlemeye çalışıyordu. Ama birçoğu savaştan kurtulmuş, eski öğretmenlerdendi. Sonra büyük bir anka kuşu heykelinin önüne geldiler. Fleur'a göre bu fazla birşey ifade etmiyordu. McGonagall yaklaştı ve "Lemon Drop" diye fısıldadı. Fleur duymak istememişti ama fısıltı tüm koridorda yankılanmıştı. Heykel etrafında dönmeye başladı. Ve heykel döndükçe bir merdiven ortaya çıktı. McGonagall dönen merdivene atladı. Sonra Fleur'un gelmesini söyledi. Fleur onun arkasından atladı. Aralarında 3 basamak vardı. Merdiven döndükçe onlar yukarı çıkıyorlardı. Yukarıa çıktıklarında ise büyük bir odaya geldiler. Dumbledore'un odasına. Fleur daha önce Üç büyücü Turnuvasında yarışmacılar asalarını kontrol ettirmek için buraya gelmişti. Fazla bir değişiklik görmemişti. Fleur odayı göz gezdirirken, McGonagall masaya doğru geçti ve Fleur'a seslendi.

-İstediğiniz zaman başlayabiliriz.

Sesi Fleur'a güven verdi. Sandalyeye oturan McGonagall eline bir kalme aldı ve Fleur'un karşısına oturmasını bekledi. Fleur hemen karşısına geçti. Mcgonagall gözlüklerini taktı ve Fleur'dan CV istedi.

Fleur deri çantasından zımbalanmış, üç sayfa kağıt verdi. Minevra gözden geçirdi. "Cinler ile çalışmışsın. Etkileyci. Ne kadar çalışmıştın?"

Fleur biraz geri çekildi, arkasına yaslandı.

-Yaklaşık üç sene çalıştım. Az olduğunu biliyorum ama Fransız olduğum için dilim iyi değildi bu nedenle kurs almıştım.

-Hmm. İyi olmuş ama. Aksanınız yok. Öğrencileriniz sizi anlamakta zorlanmayacaktır. Tılsım öğretmeni olmak istiyordunuz değil mi?

Fleur kafasını salladı. Minevra ise CVyi okumaya devam etti. Gözlükleri burnundan düşücekti nerdeyse;

-Beaxbatons'tan geliyorsunuz. Oranın eğitiminin iyi olduğunu biliyoruz ve ordan aldığın notlara bakıcak olursan bize uygunsun.

Fleur, Minevra'ya şaşkınlıkla baktı. Minevra kağıtlardan başını kaldırdı ve;

-Sizi çok iyi hatırlıyorum Fleur. Üç Büyücü turnuvasında iki rakibini, tabi o değişiklik ile üç rakibini geçemesen bile o zor durumlarda kullandığın büyüler ve taktikler gerçekten çok etkileyiciydi.

Fleur durumu kavramada zorlandı. Minevra ise gözlüğünü çıkarttı ve "Haftaya başlamanı isterim Bayan Delacour."dedi. Fleur onun elini sıktı ama şaşkınlıktan ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Minevra sandalyesinden kalktı. Fleur'da kalktı:

-Çok teşekkür ederim. Bir hayal gerçekleştirmiş oldunuz.

Minevra masasının yanındaki kırmızı, orta yaşlardaki anka kuşunu sevdi.

-Herkes bir şans hakkeder Fleur.

Gülümsedi. Hızlıca çantasını aldı ve merdivenlerden aşağı indi. Gülümsüyordu.


	3. Chapter 3

BÖLÜM III.

Fleur hızlıca evinin yolunu bulmak istiyordu. Hogwarts'ta cisimlenmek yasaktı bu nedenle Hogsmeadde gitti. Hogwarts'ta hava kararmasına rağmen hala çok kalabalıktı. Daha sakin bir yere gitmek istedi. O kadar hızlı yürüyordu ki birine çarptı. Siyah saçlı, uzun boylu bir erkek çocuğuydu. Fleur dengesini kaybetti ve yere düştü ama hemen ayağa kalkabildi. Çocuk ise sadece elini alnına koymuş ve fazla ilgi çekmeyecek şekilde bağırıyordu. "Aaah.." Çocuk Fleur'a tanıdık gelmişti. Biraz daha gençti ve yüzünü eli yüzünden göremiyordu. Sonra çocuğun yanına Ron koştu:

-Hağğy, İyi misin?

Çocuk elini çekti ve Ron'a baktı. Bu şahıs Harry Potter'dı.

-İyiyim Ron. İyiyim.

Harry ve Ron, Fleur'a baktı.

-Çok özür dilerim Harry. Önüme bakmamışım.

Harry gülümsedi.

-Sorun değil. Kazalar olur. Nasılsın Fleur?

Fleur ve Ron kahkaha attı.

-İyiyim Harry. Sen nasılsın?

-İyiyiz işte. Hogsmead'de ne işin var senin?

Fleur gülümsedi. Hogwartstaki işini aldığını söyeldi. Harry ve Ron bunu duyduklarına sevinmişti. Ron nefesi tuttu:

-O zaman bunu kutlayalım. Çatlak kazanda biğeğ ateş viskisi içelim. Biğazdan Ginnyleğde bize katılmış oluğ

Harry gülümsedi ve Fleur'a baktı.

-Bencede harika olur. Zaten onlar alışverişini bitirene kadaaaar..

Fleur güldü ve Ron'a baktı. "Tamam o zaman." Ron ve Harry'de ona güldü ve yürümeye başladıar. Asacılar, süpürgeciler, kitapçılar, hayvan dükkanları onlar bunlar derken Çatlak Kazana gelmişlerdi. İçerisi biraz karanlıktı. Taş duvarlar, koyu tahta masalar ve sandalyeler vardı. Oldukça kalabalıktı ama şansarına bara yakın üç kişilik bir yer bulmuşlardı. Harry, Fleur'a yer verdi. Ron ise tam karşısına oturdu. Harry'de Fleur'un yanına yerleşince:

-Eee Fleur. Uzun zaman oldu. Victoire nasıl?

-Victoire iyi. Yürümeye başladı. İstediği şeyleri parmağı ile gösterebiliyor. Bazen çok ağlıyor ama genelde çok sessiz.

Ron gülümsedi. Aklına o gece gelmişti.

-Umarım bir gün ben ve Ginny'de senin gibi güzel çocuklarımız olur.

Fleur gülümsedi. "Olucağından eminim." Harry bunu duyduğuna sevindi ve garsonu çağırdı. Ona sipariş verirken Fleur, Ron'a eğildi.

-Hikaye yarım kaldı. Ne zaman anlatırsın?

Fleur kendisini güldürdüğü gibi Ron'uda gülümsetti. Ron birazda kızarmıştı.

-Yakında. Söz.

Harry önüne döndü. "Eee.."

-Aylardır ilk defa evden çıktın. Özledin mi buraları?

Gülümsedi.

-Hemde nasıl.. Temiz hava aldım çok iyi geldi.

Ron sanki yüzü kızarmış gibi gülümsedi ve kafasını çevirdi.

-İyi bari. Özelliklede bu zamanlarda iyi gelir..

Fleur'un kafası karışmıştı. Bu zamanlarda ne başına gelmişti. Bill ile boşanmasından başka. Ama Harry bunu nasıl biliyordu?

Ron, Harry'i işaret ederek;

-Kusura bakmazsın değil mi? Harry'e anlatmıştım.

Fleur hafifçe kızardı.

-Hayır. Sorun değil nede olsa yarına kadar herkes duymuş olucak.

O sırada garson ateş viskileirni getirmişti. Fleur geldiği gibi bir nefeste içmişti. Bu konu onu çok sıkıyordu. Ve uzun zamandır içki içmiyordu. Bir damlası bile sırtındaki yükü kaldırdı. Bardağı hafifçe masaya koydu ve kafasını salladı. Harry ve Ron kendi aralarında şaşırarak güldüler. Sonradan Fleur'da katıldı. Sonra bir saniye sessizlik oldu ve Fleur bu sessizliği bozdu.

-Harry, Ginny ile işler nasıl gidiyor peki? Bakanlıkta? Anladığım kadarı ile seherbazlık günleri bitiyor.

Harry güldü. Harry, Ron ile beraber seherbazlık yapıyordu ve çok iyiydi. Hatta bakanlık Harry ve Ron'un savaştan sonra yeterince deneyim aldığını düşünerek hemen işi vermişlerdir. Genelde Hogwartsta fazladan üç sene fazla okumak zorunluydu. Harry kalın bir ses ile. "İyi gidiyor. Evet ne yazik ki seherbazlık günlerimiz bitiyor ama biz planlarımızı yaptık. Değil mi Ron?" Harry, Ron'a döndü. Ron kafasını salladı. Ama biraz isteksiz görünüyordu. Harry bunu fark etmemişti. Fleur görmemiş gibi gülümsedi. "Doğru şeyi yapıcağınızdan eminim. Siz akıllı adamlarsınız." İkiside gülümsedi. O sırada büyük bir kahkaha koptu. İki kızın sesiydi. Harry, Ron ve Fleur tüm dikkatlerini verdiler. Tanıdık gelmişti. Harry elini salladı. "Burdayız!" Kızlara bağırdı. Birkaç saniye sonra yüzleri göründü. Bunlar Ginny ve Luna'ydı. Ama nasıl olur? Luna, Victoire'e bakıyordu. Masaya yaklaştılar. Ellerinde bir sürü paket vardı. İkisindede bir gülüyorlardı. Ginny ince bir ses ile: " Harry, Ron, Fleur!" Fleur'un adını söylerken sesi daha bir incelmişti. Şaşırmıştı.

-Nasılsın Fleur? Seni görmeyeli çok oldu.

-İyiyim işte ne olsun?

-Luna burda ne işin var? Ron, Luna'ya şaşkın bakıyordu.

-Bende aynısını sorucaktım. Luna?

Fleur endişelenmişti. Ama nedense rahattı bu konuda. Luna'ya hep güvenmiştir. Birşey yapmadığından emindi.

Luna dalgalı, sarı saçlarını düzelti ve;

-Birak saat önce Victoire'e bakarken Bill geldi. İşten birkaç gün izin aldığını ve Victoire ile zaman geçirmek istediğini söyledi. Sonra bende onun Bill olduğundan emin olmak için büyü yaptım. O olduğunu anlayınca Victoire'i ona verdim. Sana nasıl haber verebilirdim bilemedim, üzgünüm.

Fleur bunu sorun etmedi.

-Hayır, hayır. İyi birşey yaptın. Uzun zamandır babasını göremiyordu zaten. Hepimiz için iyi olur.

Fleur gülümsedi. Luna ise sanki üstünden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi derin bir nefes aldı. Rahatladı. Sonra devam etti;

-Victoire'i Bill'e verdikten sonra bende evden çıktım. Diagon Alley'de Neville için ilaç bakıyordum. Hastalandı. Ona ben bakıyorum.

Harry; "Umarım iyileşir. Nesi var?"

-Önemli birşey değil. Birkaç gün dinlenmesi lazım o kadar.

Fleur gülümsedi.

-İyi bari. Geçmiş olsun. Ama sende dikkat et kendine.

-Ederim.

Luna gülümsedi. Sonra Harry ayağa kalktı. "E geldiyseniz kalkalım biz. Luna seni bırakmamızı ister misin? Ford ile geldik biz."

-Zahmet olmazsa..

-Olur mu Luna? Aşkolsun.

Luna daha kısık bir sesle;

-Tamam. Olur. Neville'da sizi görmüş olur.

Ginny sevindi.

-Tamam. Ron, Fleur siz geliyor musunuz?

Ron ve Fleur birbirlerine baktılar. Fleur'un daha çok sessizliğe ve içkiye ihtiyacı vardı. Fleur, Ginny'e güler yüz ile baktı.

-Yok canım benim. Başka bir zaman. Bu gece ateş viskisi ile dertleşicem.

Fleur'un üzgünlüğünü gören Ron'a bir hal olmuştu. Onun durumunu anlıyordu. "Ron?" Harry, Ron'a sesleniyordu. Ron, Fleur'a baktı. Fleur'da ona. Ron, Fleur'u yanlız bıraksa kendini asla affetmezdi.

-Siz gidin. Ben kalırım.

Herkes bir anda değişti. Şaşırmışlardı biraz. "Peki sen bilirsin." Harry'nin sesi değişmişti biraz.

-Size iyi geceler o zaman.

Ginny gülümsedi. Harry ve Luna el salladı ve kısa bir sürede uzaklaştılar. Fleur, Ron'a döndü.

-Neden gitmedin?

Ron'un kafası karıştı.

-Nasıl yani? Ne neden gitmedim?

-Harry'lerle. Neden onlara katılmadın?

Ron'un gülümsemesi silindi. Zor duruma sokulmayı sevmiyordu.

-Seni yanlız bığakmak istemedim.

Fleur arkasına yaslandı.

-Neden bu kadar önemli ki?

Hafifçe güldü ama sarkastik bir gülüştü. Ron'un ise bir mimiği değişmemişti.

-Öyle işte Fleuğ. Zoğlama.

Fleur ne kadar inatçı biri olsada Ron'u zorlamak istemedi.

-Peki, tamam. Kızma

Güldüler. Fleur garsounu çağırdı. Kendisine bir ateş viski daha söyledi, sonrada Ron'a baktı: "Sen birşey istiyor musun?" Ron başını kaldırdı. "Hayır teşekkür ederim. Araba ile geldim." Fleur şaşırır.

-Araba mı? Kendine uçan araba mı aldın?

Ron güler. O sırada garson siparişi almış ve ilerlemişti.

-Evet. Uzun zamandır para biriktiriyordum. İkinci okul senemde annemin arabasını bozduğumda işittiğim azar yüzünden.

Fleur kahkaha atar ama Ron çok acıklı bakar.

-Neyse en azından başarmışsın.

Ron gülümser.

-Evet öylede denilebilir.

O sırada garson Fleur'un içkisini getimiştir. Fleur, Ron'u dikkatlice izler. Dalgın görünür:

-Ron iyi misin?

'e bakar;

-Hı…Ne?…Ben mi? İyiyim.

Fleur, Ron'un elini tuttu.

-Anlatabilirsin. Her zaman dinlerim.

Ron, Fleur'e acıklı bakışlar ile baktı. Fleur ise sıcak bir gülümseme ile Ron'un içini ısıttı. Ron, Fleur'e hep güvenmiştir. Sorun bu değildi. Sorun daha kendisinin kabullenememesiydi.

-Hermione ile konuştum..

Fleur'un gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı.

-Ne? Neler konuştunuz?

Ron sessizce Fleur'e bakar. Biraz kararsız görünüyordu.

-Bende anlamadım Fleuğ. Bu kadağ çabuk bitmesini. Ona heğşeyimi feda edeğdim, ettimde ama…

-Ama?

Fleur şaşırmıştı. Hermione'nin bu kadar işine, geleceğine düşkün olduğunu bilmiyordu..

-Aması Fleur, O umuğsamadı. Hep işi benden önce geldi. Ben ne yapabiliğim?

Ron'un konuştukça sinirlendiğini gören Fleur sustu. Onu herşeyden çok sevdiği belliydi.

-Herşey yoluna giricektir eminim Ron..

Ron buna inanmıyordu. Sadece hisettiği acıya inanıyordu. Fleur konuyu değiştirmek istedi..

-Ginny çok güzelleşmiş.. Uzun zamandır görmemiştim.

Ron arkasına yaslanır ve etrafa bakar.

-Harry değerini biliyor, hakkettiği şevkati veriyorda ondan.

-Ron, lütfen..

Ron, Fleur'a bakar. Fleur'da ki üzgün yüz ifadesini görünce;

-Tamam Fleuğ.

Fleur eline içkisini alır ve tek dikişte içer.

-Bill bugün boşanma kağıtlarını yolladı.

Ron ona baktı.

-Ne düşünüyoğsun peki?

Fleur derin neefes aldı.

-Düşünmem gereken birşey mi var? Bana "kararını yap" diyor. Çok kolay sanıyor. Yada anlamıyor. Ben onu hala seviyorum Ron. Acı çektiğimi bilmiyor. Beliki o çekmiyor.

Ron gözlerini yere devrdi tekrardan. Sanki sinirliydi. Bir kaç saniye sonunda fısıldadı.

-Biz neden bizi sevmeyenlerin peşinden koşuyoğuz? Acıyı çeken neden biz oluyoğuz?

Fleur'un gözleri doldu. Belli etmemek için içkisinden bir yudum daha aldı.

-Bilemiyorum Ron. Belkide unutmamız en iyisi olur.

Ron bunu hiç mi hiç istemiyordu. Ama haklı olduğunu oda biliyordu.

-Düşünmemem geğektiğini biliyorum ama sende biliğsin, yapamıyoğum. Aklımdan çıkağamıyoğum onu.

Fleur tekrar bir yudum içti.

-Bende.

O sırada masaya kıvırcık, dağınık saçlı bir kadın geldi. Elinde bir tepsi shotlar vardı. Bu kadın Rosmerta'ydı.

-Ron, Fleur uzun zamandır görmemiştik sizi. Nasılsınız bakalım?

Gülümsedi. Ama ne Ron'un nede Fleur'un cevap verme isteği yoktu. Ama sonunda Fleur;

-İyiyiz Rosmerta nasıl olsun?

Rosemerta Fleur ve Ron'u süzdü. Yalan söylediklerini anladı. Tepsiden iki tane shot aldı ve masaya koydu.

-Size gene bi haller olmuş. Alın iyi gider.

Fleur teşekkür etti. Ron hiç oralı bile olmadı.

Rosemerta masadan yavaşça uzaklaştı. Fleur Ron'a döndü; "İçicek misin?"

-Hayığ. Bu halimle içmeye başlağsam, sonu olmaz. Akşam ağaba kullanıcam dediğim gibi.

-Öff Ron sende. Cisimlenmek varken..

Fleur kendini güldürdüğü gibi Ron'uda güldürdü.

-Olsun. Cisimlenmek bazen beni kötü yapıyoğ. Midem bulanıyoğ.

-Evet benide.

Fleur o sırada içkisini içmişti.

-Biğaz yavaş içsene. Çağpıcak, edicek olmaz gece gece.

-İyiyim ben Ron. Endişelenme.

Ron bir şekerini kaybetmiş çocuk bakışı + yavru hayvan bakışı yapar. Birkaç saat sonra Ron ve Fleur kendilerini gülerken bulurlar. O masada geçen sohbet neşeliydi. Ama Fleur çok içmişti. Masada bir sürü boş bardak ve Fleur'un dudağının üstünde ince bir kaymak bıyığı vardı. Ron kendini tutamadı. Güldü. Fleur neden güldüğünü anlamadı. "Ne oldu?" Ron sessizce ona uzandı. Uzerindeki uzun kollu, yeşil hırkasının kolu ile Fleur'un bıyığını sildi. "İşte, gitti". Fleur ne yapıcağını şaşırdı. Etkilenmişti. Ron'un yeşilimsi mavi gözlerine dalmıştı. Ama Fleur bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Hızlıca geri çekildi ve yüzündeki gülümsemeden eser kalmamıştı. Ron korktu. Yanlış bir davranış göstermediğini düşündü ama Fleur'un bakışı onu yanıltıyordu. "Fleuğ?" Ama Fleur onu umursamadı çünkü başka birşey oldu. İçtiği kaymak biraları, ateş viskiler onu fena yapmıştı. Başı dönüyor ve gözleri kapanıyordu. "Fleuğ?" Ron bir önceki sorusuna cevap vermeyen Fleur'u dürtüyordu ama Fleur kendini uyanık tutmak için zor tutuyordu. En sonunda savaşa son verdi ve Ron'un kolu üstünde bayıldı. Ron'un gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. Ne yapıcağını bilemeyen Ron, kendi halinde panik oldu. Sonra sakinleşti ve ayağa kalktı. Fleur'u düzgünce oturttu ve onun kolunu boynuna sararak kucağına aldı. O sırada Çatlak Kazandaki herkes onları izliyordu. Yardım etmek için yanına koşan Rosmertha.

-Ron neler oldu?

-Bilmiyoğum Rosemeğtha Teyze. Biğ anda bayıldı. St. Mundo'ya götüğüceğim.

Rosmertha, Fleur'un yüzünü görmek için saçlarını kulağının arkasına aldı.

-O kadarda kötü görünmüyor. Şanslı. Eve götürsen, elini yüzünü yıkasan geçer gibi. Bayılma büyüsü işe yaramazsada muggle yöntemlerini denersin.

Fleur'un saçları tekrar yüzünü örttü. Bu sefer Ron düzelti.

-Sağ olun Rosmertha Teyze.

Büyük bir hızla koştu.

Cisimlenmenin riski olucağını düşünen Ron, arabasına doğru koştu. Arabasının arka kapısını açan Ron, nazikçe Fleur'u arka koltuğa yerleştirdi. Ron dikkatlice kapıyı kapadı ve şöför koltuğuna geçti. Anahtarı deliğe soktuğu gibi araba yerden kesilti.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. BÖLÜM

Ron Kabuk eve giderken belkide hayatında hiç yapmadığı bir hız ile gidiyordu. Saat on bir civarlarındaydı ve hava karanlıktı. Hatta o kadar karanlıktı ki önünü zar zor görüyordu. Yaklaşık on dakika araba sürüşünden sonra Fleur dan bir ses geldi. Yavaş yavaş uyanıyor gibiydi. Ron Fleur'un sesini duyunca araba kullandığını unutarak ona döndü. Fleur kıpraştı ama hala baygındı. Ron tekrar onun saçlarını düzeltmek için ona uzanırken direksiyonu bıraktığını fark etti ve hızlıca önüne döndü. Ama dönüş o dönüş karşısında iri bir ağaç gözüktü. Ron ağaca çarpmak üzereydi. Ne durumda olduğunu anlayamayan Ronald hemen direksiyonu çevirdi. Ağacı sıyırdılar ama arada havada taklalar attı. Fleur arka koltukta ordan ordaya düşerken kafasını arabanın kapısına çarptı.Ama Ron bunu fark etmedi. O sırada dengeyi sağlamak için direksiyonu bir sağa bir sola çeviriyordu. En sonunda araba dengeyi kazanır ve Ron gaza basar.

Kabuk evin kumsalına geldiğinde alçalır ve hafifçe arabasını park eder. Garip olan şuydu ki arabada bir hasar yoktu. Ron kendini arabadan attı ve Fleur'a koştu. Onun hafifçe bacaklarından çekerek kucağına alır. Kafasını eli ile kavrarken fark eder ki, Fleur'un parlak,sarı saçları kana bulanmıştır. Ne yapacağını bilemeyen Ron eve koşar. Anahtarı olmadığı için Alohamora yapar. Kapıdan içeri girer girmez Fleur'u kahverengi koltuğa hafifçe yerleştirir. Ron onu yerleştirdikten sonra mutfağa koşar ve elinde beyaz bir bez ile geri döner. Dikkatlice Fleurun yanına oturur ve onu kucağına çeker. Kanın geldiği yere tuvaletten bulduğu beyaz havluyu bastırır. Kanı durdurmak ister. Şansına çok yoğun akmıyordur. Ama Fleur hala baygındır. Yara kafasının sol tarafındaydı bu yüzden Ron saçlarını sağ omzunda toplar. Kanamanın bu sırada durduğunu fark eden Ron, kana bulanmış beyaz havluyu kafasından çekti. Bantalaması gerektiğini düşünerek mutfağa yöneldi. Mutfakta duvara asılı, küçük bir ilk yardım kutusu vardı. Ron hızla kutuyu açtı ve gördüğü herşeyi aldı. 3-4 şişeyi kolları ile taşımaya çalıştı. Ve hızla koltuğa geçti, Fleur'un yanına. Yarayı daha iyi görmek için saçlarını ayrıdı. Yara çok büyük değildi ama kesinlikle ilaçlanmalıydı. Ron elinceki ilaçlara baktı ve bu yaraya en iyi gelicek şeyin tentürdiyot olduğunu düşünerek onu seçti. Diğerler şişeleri yere bıraktı. Tenttürdüyotu bir pamuk parçasına döktü ve yavaşta yarasına bastırdı. Fleur anlık acısına tepki gösterdi ama uyanmadı. Ron onun uyuyuşunu izliyordu. Gariptiki, ona huzur veriyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Fleur başı sarılmış olarak Ron'un kucağında yatıyordu. Ron onu daha rahat edebilmesi için onu yatak odasına taşıdı. Ron, Fleur'u çok dikkatli bir şekilde kucağına aldı. Fleur onu kollarına alanın Ron olduğunu fark etmese bile hemen Ron'a sımsıkı sarıldı. Ron bir anlık şoka girdi. İçinde birşeyler hissetti. Karnında. Bunlar yumruk gibiydi. Sıcak yumruk gibiydi. Kelebek dedikleri türden birşeydi. Ron kendini toparladı ve onun odasına doğru yürüdü. Odası küçüktü ve vanilya kokuyordu. Ron yatağa yaklaştı ve onu dikkatlice onu yatağına yatırdı. Ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve yorganı onun üstüne çekti. Ron onun yanından tam ayrılıcakken Fleur mırıldandı. Ron duymak için yaklaştı. Çok anlaşılır kelimeler söylemiyordu. Fleur nefes aldı ve ağzından; "Bill, Bill.." kelimeleri çıktı. Ron'un içinde birşeyler yıkıldı. Birden tüm duyguları uçup gitti. Yerine sinir gelmişti. Ron hızla odadan çıktı. Arkasına bakmadan. Arabanın anahtarlarını arayıp evden çıktı. Kapıyı sertçe kapattı. Sesi tüm evde yankılandı. Ama Fleur hala hareket etmedi.

-ERTESİ SABAH-

Fleur kesik nefesler ile kalktı. Derin nefesler almaya çalıştı. Biraz sakinleştikten sonra dün gece neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Ron ile içki içişleri son hatırasıydı hatırladığı. Tuvalete yürüdü. Yüzünü yıkadı. Havluyla kurulamak isteyince musluğun yanındaki havluya uzandı ama havlu yerinde yoktu. Şaşırdı ve tam o sırada sertçe kapı çalındı. Kolundaki saate baktı. Sabahın yedisinde kim gelmiş olabilirdi ki?

Kapıya ilerledi. Kapının yanındaki camdan kapıda kim olduğuna baktı. Kapıyı çalan kişi Bill'di. Fleur kapıyı açmakta biraz tereddüt etti. Açıkçası, korkuyordu. Kafasında birçok soru geçiyordu onun neden burda olduğunu sorgulayan. Fleur en sonunda kendini toparladı ve kapıyı açtı. Bill karşısında duruyordu. Uzun, turuncu dağınık saçları,buz kesen mavi gözleri ve soluk teni ile çok farklı göründü Fleur'un gözlerine. Kesinlikle değişikler vardı. Daha bakımlıydı. Bu da boşanmanın Bill'e de iyi geldiğin kanıtıydı. Fleur dikkatini topladı:

-Evet?

Fleur umursamıyormuş gibi davranıyordu hala. Ama tam tersine, umursuyordu.

-Victoire'i getirdim. Belgelerde onun velayetinin senin olduğu yazıyor ama her hafta böyle yaparız diye düşündüm. Ben işe gitmediğim vakitler onu alırım gitmem gerektiğinde sana bırakırım. Sorun olur mu?

Fleur "olur" demek istemiyordu. Bu kararın Victoire ile alakası yoktu. Sadece her hafta Bill'i görmek istemiyordu. Ama Fleur kimdiki Victoire'i kendi babasından ayırıcak?

-Olur. Bencede iyi olur.

Sert bir rüzgar esti. Bill, Victoire'i sepetine koyarken. Fleur, Bill'i dikkatlice izlerken.

-İş nasıl? İzin almışsın.

-Sadece birkaç günlüğüne. Belki daha sonrada çift vardiya çalışmayı bırakırım. Sende Hogwarts'ta ki işi almışsın. Tebrik ederim.

Fleur gülümsedi hafifçesine "Teşekkür ederim."

Bill, Victorie'i Fleur'a uzattı. Uyuyakalmıştı. Fleur onu izleyince içi ısındı. "Eee.." Bill birşey söylemeye çalışıyordu

-Biraz temizlen. Kötü görünüyorsun.

Fleur ses tonunu değiştirerek;

-Haklısın. Saat yedilerde kapı çalınmasına alışık değilim.

Bill düşünceli bir şekilde baktı.

-Dişlerini fırçalamanı ve kafandaki bantı değiştirmeni tavsiye ederim.

Gülümsedi ve arkasına dönüp ilerledi. Fleur'un aklı karıştı. "Kafamda ki bant mı?"

Fleur dikkatlice kapıyı kapadı ve Victoire'i beşiğine yerleştirdi. Sonra hızla odasına gitti. Boy aynasından kendine baktı. Dün giydiği kahverengi takıp duruyor ve başında, cidden Bill'in dediği gibi büyük bir bant vardı. Ama neden orda bir bant olduğu ve altında ne olduğu hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Yavaşça onu açtı ve çok büyük olmayan ama derin bir yara ortaya çıktı. Fleur o yarayı görür görmez şaşırdı. Elini ağızı ile kapadı. Kendini nasıl böyle yaralayabilmiş ki? Neyse ki iyileşiyordu. Peki bantamıştı? Kim bakmıştı?

Fleur kısa bir duş aldı ve hemen giyindi. Uzun, sarı saçlarını, tarak yarasına değmeyecek şekilde dikkatle taradı. Sonra mutfağa geçti ve duvara asılı ilk yardım kutusundan sargı bezi aldı. Ancak dolapta sargı benzinden başka birşey yoktu. Tüm ilaçlar gitmişti. Fleur şaşırdı. Luna'nın bahsettiği hımhımlar geldi aklına. Onları dırdırcı' da okumuştu. Başını samak için banyonun yolunu tutarken fark etti ki, o acil kutusundaki tüm ilaçlar koltuğun yanında duruyordu. Koltuğa doğru yürüdü.

Kahverengi, deri koltuğa dikkatlice baktı. Sonra koltuk minderinde birkaç kan damlası olduğunu gördü. Ama hala birşey hatırlatmıyordu ona. O kan izlerine bakar derin düşüncelere daldı. O sırada tekrar kapı çaldı. Fleur sinirliydi. Aklına gelen düşünceler o kadar kötüydü ki. Kendi toparladı ve kapıya gitti.

Kapı kolunu sertçe kavradı ve büyük bir güçle çekti. Karşısında yüzünü bir beyaz bir poşet ile saklayan bir çocuk vardı. Elinde iki kahve. Poşet tereyağı kokuyordu. Fleur karşındakinin yüzünü merak etti ama halen sinirliydi. Karşısındaki kişi bir Fleurun onun yüzünü görmesini engelleyen poşeti çekti ve gülümsedi. "Selam Fleuğ."

Ron'du bu kişi. Fleur'un tam görmek istediği kişi. Onun bu gizemli sorularını cevaplayabilicek tek kişi. "Ron. Hoşgeldin" Fleur'un yüzünde bir mimik bile değişmedi. Onu içeri aldı hemen. Ron korktu biraz. O geceden miydi Fleur'un bu soğukluğu?

-Erkencisin Ron.

Fleur gülümsedi. Gereksiz davranışlar gösterdiğini düşünerek. Daha sıcak bakmaya çalıştı. Ama hala aklı başka bir yerdeydi. Çoğunlukla kafasındaki yarada.

-Haha evet. Öylede denilebilir. Uyuyamadım gerçi.

Güldükten sonra tonu değişti. Fleur dün geceden bahsettiğini umuyordu.

Yavaşça kapıyı kapadı, o poşeti ve kahveleri mutfaktaki masaya bırakırken. Ron kötü hissedip hemen Fleur'a döndü ve;

-Fleur dün gece için cidden özür dilerim. Telaştan direksiyonun kontrolünü kaybettim ve…

-Bir dakika. Ne direksiyonu? Neden bahsediyorsun?

Ron'un gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. "Fle..Fleur.. Hatırlamıyor musun?"

Fleur üzgünce kafasını sağa sola salladı. Kendini koltuğa attı.

-En son içki içtiğimizi hatırlıyorum. Çok içmiştim. Hatta hatırladıklarımın kesin olup olmadığını bile hatırlamıyorum en son sen….

Fleur cümlenin devamını getirmek istemedi. Ron da istemedi. Dün Fleur'un sayıkladıklarından sonra tamamen hafızasından silinmesini istiyordu.

-Fleuğ lütfen hatığlamaya çalışma. Zoğlama kendini. Heğşeyi anlatıcağım.

-Sen hep oğda mıydın?

Fleur şaşkınlıkla sordu. Ron kafasını salladı. "Aslında hiç bığakmadım." Fleur ona "dinliyorum" gibi bir bakış attı. Ron derin bir nefes çekti:

-Sen çok içmiştin. Seni uyağdım ama dinlemedin. Biğ anda bayıldın. Seni 'ya götürücektim ama Rosemeğta teyze geğeksiz olduğunu düşündü. Onun üzerine seni buğaya getiğdim.

Fleur merakla dinliyordu. Ron'un ona birşeyler anlatmasını çok seviyordu. "Eee sonra?"

Ron'un yüzünde bir suçluluk ifadesi belirdi. Ama Fleur umursamadı.

-Sen bayıldıktan sonğa ben seni kucağıma aldım. Seni buğaya getirmek için seni ağabaya bindiğdim.

Fleur kendi kebndine düşündü. Kucağına mı almıştı? Araba mı? Fleur bunları hatırlamasada hissetmiş gibiydi. Hele ki Ron'un o kalın, kaslı kollarının sıcaklığını ve kucağına alışını.

-Seni ağabaya bindiğdikten sonra ağabayı çalıştırdım. Son süğat gidiyoğduk ki biğşey dikkatimi dağıttı ve diğeksiyonun kontğolünü kaybettim. Ağaba havada taklalağ attı ve sen başını ağabanın kapı koluna çağptın.

Ron yavaşça elini Fleur'un ensesine, diğer elinin parmaklarınıda Fleur'un saçlarında gezdirdi.

-Çok büyük olmasada yağan çok kanadı..

Amacı yaraya daha yakından bakmaktı ama bu Fleur'u öyle etkilemişti ki. Sadece bu harekteleri değil, onunla ilgilenmesiydi. Uzun zaman olmuştu. Ama Fleur kendine "Dur" dedi. Hemen geri çekildi ve gülmeye başladı. Kahkahalarla.

-Komik olan nediğ?

Ron gülümsedi.

-Uzun zamandır bu kadar macera yaşamamıştım.

Fleur kahkahalar atmaya devam etti. Bu Ron'u güldürttü. Fleur kadar değil tabiki. Çünkü içindeki suçluluk hissi onun içini hala kemiriyordu. Fleur bunu hissetti ve kolunu tuttu.

-Ron lütfen sakin ol. Senin suçun değildi.

-Hayığ. Benim hatamdı! Senin bu kadağ içmene ben izin veğdim. Bayılmazdın ve seni büyük bir telaş ile eve yetştiğmeye çalışmazdım. Yada dikkatim dağılmasa kontğolümü kaybetmezdim.

Ron'un yüzündeki tüm mimikler silindi bir anda. Fleur'a yavru köpek bakışı yapıyordu. Fleur bunu şeker bulsada sinirlenmişti.

-Saçmalama Ron! Bu senin elinde olan birşey değildi. Herkesin dikkatin dağılabilir. Ayrıca içmeme karışamazdın. Zaten çok büyük birşey de olmamış. Kim bakmışsa çok iyi bakmış. Nerdeyse iyileşmiş bile.

Ron hala bakışını değiştirmedi.

-Ben bantladım Fleuğ. Geldikten hemen sonğa kanı durduğup, ilaç süğüp, bantladım. Kendimi çok kötü hissettim. Seni öylece bığakamazdım.

Fleur inanamadı. Uzun zamandır ilk defa, değerliymiş gibi hissetti. Gülümsedi. Ron'un içini ısıttı yeniden. Fleur konuyu dağıtmak istedi. Mutfağı baş parmağı ile işaret etti. "Kahveler bize mi?"

-Evet bizim için. Kahvaltı edeğiz diye düşündüm.

-İyi etmişsin çünkü çok açım.

Fleur mutfağa koştu. Buz dolabına. Ne varsa çıkarmaya başladı. Çok açtı. Ron onu takip etti. "Hayır." Fleur'un arkasına geçti ve buzdolabını kapattı.

-Sana daha özel biğşey getiğdim.

Göz göze geldiler.

-Ne gibi?

Fleur gülü biraz geri çekildi üst dolaba doğru. Ordan bir tabak aldı ve masaya yerleştirdi. Sonra masadaki beyaz poşeti aldı ve içini boşalttı. Tabağa 3 tane kruvasant koydu. Fleur onları görür görmez çok sevindi.

-Ron inanmıyorum çok teşekkür ederim!

Fleur, Ron'a sarıldı. Çok sevinmişti. Ona evini hatırlatıyordu.

Bu sarılmanın büyük bir anlamı yoktu ama nedense ikiside çok heyecanlandı. Fleur kollarını Ron'un boynuna sardı ve başını Ron'un geniş omzuna yerleştirdi. Kokusunu hissetti. Bu Ron'u çok etkiledi. Kalp atışları maraton koşuyormuş gibi, sanki küçük bir çocuk annesinin en evdiği vazoyu kırmış ve korkmuş gibiydi.(Tonklar :D) Gözlerini kırpmıyor ve terlemeye başlamıştı. Fleur onun kalp atışlarını hissetti ve geri çekildi. Rahatsız olduğunu düşündü.

Fleur masaya yaklaştı. Kruvasantlardan birinden ısırık aldı. Ron'sa kendini yeni toparlamış ve;

-Fleuğ banyonuzu kullanabilir miyim?

-Tabikide. Koridorun sonunda soldaki beyaz kapı.

Ron yavaşça banyoya ilerlemeye başladı. Hayatında hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Koridordan geçerken duvardaki aile fotoğrafları dikkatini dağıttı. Fleur duvardan kaldırmayı unutmuş, çünkü çoğunda o ve Bill vardı. Nedense bu Ron'u tiksindirdi. Kendi kardeşinden, kendi kanından birinden hiç bu kadar nefret etmemişti.

Banyoya gitti ve yüzünü yıkadı. "Sakin ol Ron, sakin ol." Kendine bunu tekrar ettiriyordu. Soğuk suyu terli yüzüne çarptı. Ellerindeki ıslaklığı ile parmaklarını turuncu saçlarında gezdirerek kuruttu. Kafasında bir anda binlerce düşünce, soru ile doldu. Susturamıyordu. "Bunlağ noğmal mi?", "Ondan hoşlanmaya mı başladım?", "O ne düşünüyoğ?" ama bunların arasından en kötüsü "Veela etkisinde miyim?" diye..

Fleur ise o sırada kahvelere baktı. Ünlü muggle zinciri Starbucks'tan alınmıştı. Üzerinde Fleur yazan kapı aldı ve içini açtı. Yüzünde bir gülümsme belirdi. En sevdiği, siyah kahveden almıştı. Hatırlamasına bile çok sevindi. O sırada Ron geldi. Fleur ona gülümsedi. Masaya dayandı ve ona "Ron" yazılı karton kahvesini verdi. "Bunlardan hiç içmemiştim. Çok lezzetliymiş." Ron hiçbirşey olmamış gibi davrandı ve "Benden önce başlamışsın"

Güldü.

Fleur masanın diğer tarafına, onunla daha rahat konuşmak için geçti. Kendine üçük bir tabure çekti. "Ama cidden çok beğendim. Hele benim en sevdiğimden almışsın. Hatırlamana çok şaşırdım" Gülümsedi. Ronda kendininkisinden yudum alarak Fleur duymayacak şekilde fısıldadı. "Hiç unutamadım ki" Fleur iyi duyamadı "Anlamadım?" bakışı attı ona.

-Babamı biliğsin. Bu dükkanlağın kahvesini çok seviyoğ. Muggleların ağız tadını çok beğeniyoğ. Ve bazen bizden bile yetenekli olduklağını düşünüyoğ. Bence haklıda.

Fleur ilgi ile onu dinlemeye başladı. Ron da anlatmaya. Aralarında sıcak bir konuşma geçti. Konu gitti geldi bu kruvasantlara.

-Sadece kokusu bana evimi, ailemi özeliklede kardeşimi hatırlayor. En çok o severdi. Bu sene mezun olucak. Ama yanında olamayacğım sanırım.

Fleur'u üzüyordu bu konu. Kardeşine çok önem veriyordu.

-Neden yanına gidemiyoğsun?

Ron merakla sordu.

-Victoire'i kime bırakıcam? Cisimlenmek içinde çok küçük. Ona bakmalıyım. Yanlış anlama onu herşeyden çok seviyorum. Bakmayı, ,ilgilenmeyi. Ve bu da onun için vazgeçmem gereken fedakarlıklardan. Kardeşim anlıyor zaten. Onunla gurur duyduğumu biliyor.

Ron düşünceli baktı. "Hmm.." Fleur daha fazla konuşmak istemedi. Kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.

-Neyse. Eee?

Fleur gülümsedi. Birazda sıkılmıştı.

-Dışağı çıkmak isteğ misin Fleuğ? Bahçeye falan? Kumsala?

Fleur temiz hava almayı çok istiyordu.

-Olur ama lütfen bana iki dakika ver.

Ron gülümsedi ve kafasını salladı. Fleur onayını aldığı gibi odasına girdi. Aynasının karşısında saçlarını düzeltti ve çok belli olmayan, doğal bir makyaj yaptı.

Hava hafif rüzgarlı ama güneşliydi. Fleur aynanın altandaki komididen hırkasını alıcaktı ki aklına bir fikir geldi. Almaktan vazgeçti. Nedeni gerekli olmayacağı veya kirleneceği vs. gibi nedenlerden değildi. Nedeni Ron'un umursayıp umursamadığını öğrenmekti. Fleur'un erkeklerden öğrendiği bir ders varsa eğer umursarsa senin üşümene izin vermediğidir. Tabi bu garanti değildi ama başka çaresi yoktu.

Fleur odasından çıktı. Çok bir değiikliği yoktu. Ron ise onu kapının önünde hazır bekliyordu. Gülümsedi "Hazığ mısın?" Fleur parmağı ile "1 dk" işareti verdi ve Victoire'in uyuduğu beşiğe baktı. Victoire en az bir yarım saat daha uyurdu. Zaten çok uzun sürmezdi. "Tamam hazırım" Ron tekrar ona gülümsedi ve ona kapıyı açtı. Fleur ilerledi, başını eyip gülümsedi. Ron arkasından kapıyı kapattı. Fleur'un hızına yetişip, onun elini Fleur'un sırtına yerleştirdi.

Fleur güneşi adeta kemiklerinde hissediyordu. Bu hissten çok hoşlanmıştı. Ron onu izliyordu. Her hareketini. Fleur bunu fark etti ve ona baktı

-Nereye götürüyorsun beni?

Ron'un aklı karıştı.

-Kumsala doğğu yüğümüyoğmuyuz işte?

Bu Fleur'u güldürdü.

-Şaka yapıyorum ya

Ron rahatlamış gibi baktı.

-Biğ an koğktum da..

Fleur biraz sinirlendi ama belli etmeden;

-Neden? O kadar mı korkunçum?

-Hayığ ondan değil..

Fleur meraklı bir şekilde;

-Neden peki?

Ron tedirgin oldu. Bir cevap arıyordu ama aklına hiçbirşey gelmedi. Fleur'un sorusuna cevap olarak;

-Bilmem.

Sırıttı. Fleur sinir oldu ama gene belli etmeden güldü.

Fleur kumda bulduğu taşları, deniz kabuklarını toplamaya başladı. O sırada birçok erkek Fleur'a bakıyordu. Bakışlardan rahatsız olan Ron, Fleur'u hemen belinden kavradı ve kendine çekti. Fleur neye uğradığını şaşırdı.

-Ne yapıyorsun sen?

Fleur bağırdı. Ron onu susturmaya çalıştı rezil olmamak için. Ağzını eli ile kapadı. "Oğdaki adamlağ sana hoş bakmıyoğ Fleuğ. Ğahatsız oldum."

Ron, Fleur'un gözlerine derin baktı. Birkaç saniyeliğine sessizlik oldu. Fleur sakinleşti. Ron ona iyi oldup, olmadığını sorunca Fleur başını salladı ve Ron, Fleur'u bıraktı ki bunu ikiside istemedi.

Dakikalar sonra Fleur sessizliği bozdu;

-Hava çok güzel değil mi? İnsan böyle güzel, huzurlu bir kumsalı başkalarında görünce kıskanıyor ama kendi kumsalı olunca değerini bilmiyor. Bir kere şurda çay içip, kitabımı okuyamadım.

-Kendi bahçeni ne güzel övdün öyle? Ama evet haklısın değeğini bilemiyoğ. Ama daha çok zamanı olmuyoğ bence. Sen çocuk bakıyoğ, temizlik yapıyoğsun, bende işe gidiyoğum. Bende çok özenmiştim. Deniz manzağası göğen, balkonlu biğ ev ağadım defalarca. Sonunda buldum ama toplasan iki keğe çıkmamışımdığ.

-Bana yeni ev aldığını söylememiştin!

Fleur heyecanla konuştu.

-Eee.. Evet yani. Sonsuza dek annemleğle kalamazdım değil mi?

Fleur güldü;

-Evet haklısın. Nerde peki?

-Ne neğde?

-Evin şapşal.

Gülümseyerek cevap verdi. Ron kimseye şapşal dedirtmezdi. Ama Fleur'un söyleyişini beğendi.

-Haa… Evet.. Şey… Nasıl açikliyim ki şimdi?

Ron'un onu evine istemediğini düşündü Fleur. Ama işin aslı, Ron evinin adresini unutmuştu.

-Londğa'nın sokaklağında biğ yeğde işte. Cisimlendiğim için süğekli unuttum.

-Ama Ford ile gitmiyor musun?

-Ford'u muggle otopağkında bığakıyorum. Evin kendi pağk edicek yeği yok. Çekiyoğlağ sonğa..

Fleur güldü ve onun koluna girdi. Ron ona baktı;

-Biğ gün geliğsin isteğsen.

Gülümsedi. Ama içinden bir garip oldu. Çok sevindi ve belli etmemk için uğraştı. Aynı şeyi Fleur'da yaşıyordu.

Uzun bir sessizlik geçti. Fleur taşlarını toplamaya devam etti. Ron ise öylesine etrafa bakıyordu. Ama hala kol kolalardı.

-Herkes gitmeye başladı.

Ron sessizliği bozdu. Fleur bundan memnundu.

-Bu saatlerden sonra çok kişi olmaz zaten. Şu an en güzel zamanlar.

Ron, Fleur'un çıplak omuzlarına baktı. Rahatsız oldu ve onlara çeketini astı. Fleur onun elini hissedince ona döndü.

-Hava seğinledi. Üşüdüğünü düşündüm.

Fleur çok hoşlandı. Daha kısık bir sesle teşekkür etti. Utanmıştı biraz. Ron gibi.

Ron ve Fleur yürüdükçe, onları gören martılar havalandı. Onların sesleri Fleur'u huzura kavuşturdu. Ron bu anın hiç bitmesini istemedi. Fleur'un yanından ayrılmak.. Ama gitmesi gerekiyordu;

-Fleuğ?

Fleur ona baktı. Gülümseyerek;

-Efendim Ron?

Ron kolunu çekti. Bu Fleur'u yıktı. Ron'uda.

-Gitmem geğekiyoğ.

Dudağını büzdü. Fleur gitmesini istemiyordu. Ama kimdi ki o gitmesini engelleyecek?

-Hmm anladım..

Ron arkasını dönücekken, Fleur onun kolunu yakaladı. "Seni ne zaman görebilirim?"

Bu Ron'u gülümsetti. Sormasını bekliyordu.

-Kendine dikkat edeğsen bu akşam yemeğe çıkabiliğiz. Hatta isteğsen benim evimde.

Fleur güldü.

-Bilmem olabilir aslında. Ama dikkat etme konusunda söz veremem.

İkiside güldü.

-Geğçekten gelicek misin?

Ron ona umutlu gözlerle baktı. Gözleri parladı. Fleur çarpık bir gülümseme ile;

-Beni sen mi alırsın?

-Evet alığım.

-Tamam o zaman.

Ron sırıttı. Fleur ona tekrardan sarıldı;

-Benimle ilgilendiğin için teşekkür ederim.

Ron başını onun saçlarına yerleştirdi. Sonrada saçlarını öptü. Kokusu hoşuna gitti.

-Ne demek Fleuğ. Ağkadaşlağ ne içindiğ?

Ve ikisi içinde bir çöküş yarattı bu cümle. Yıkıldılar. Ron bunu söylemek istemedi. Hemde hiç istemedi. Kontrol edemeden bu çıktı ağızından. Hemen geri çekildi ve gülümsedi yalancıktan. "Görüşürüz o zaman." Fleur gözlerine bakamadı bile. Başını salladı. Ron hemen yanından geçti ve hızlıca ürümeye başladı. Fleur orda öylece durdu..


End file.
